Master Souls Revived: Part 16, Bad Copy
When we last saw our heroes, Scott Clerkson (the Rocket Raccoon of the Master Souls universe), Peter, and Groot had joined their party. Now they continue their adventures. Scott observed, “So we gotta stop Mr. Emory or whatever he is.” Raidra agreed, “Yes, he must be an evil and dangerous person.” The AI explained, “He can create beings and weapons of his own liking.” “Yikes.” Peter asked, “So does that mean that he can create the glove of destruction that Thanos wore?” “Yes,” the AI replied. Alarmed, Raidra speculated, “My gosh, what if he can make killer mittens?!” Alex gave her a baffled and somewhat irritated look. “What is wrong with you?” Tristan asked, “Well, where could he be?” Raidra asked, “Well, does he need raw materials?” As Scott inserted the cube into his other huge laser gun, she continued, “If so, he could be where there’s a lot of metal.” AI replied, “No, all he does is draw it and it works.” “Oh. I’m not surprised.” She thought for a moment. “Draw… what about an art supply store?” The conversation was interrupted by Shadow asking, “Wait, Scott has the cube?” Raidra told him, “Well, you have a chaos emerald, so…” Scott explained, “It’s to upgrade my weapon to make it into a homing laser gun.” Raidra nodded in understanding and agreement. “That’s good. There might be shields that the lasers need to go around.” Peter asked AI, “Dad, where’s Emory?” “He’s in Egypt,” AI replied. “Get us there.” Raidra dryly noted, “I get the feeling we’re about to have a bizarre adventure.” As they took off, Scott called, “WAIT, WE NEED A PLAN!” However, they landed anyways. “DON’T LEAVE YET!” “We can still make a plan,” reassured Raidra. “He doesn’t know we’re here yet, right?” “Yes.” “So you could distract him while I steal his paint brush and break it. We should also try to paralyze his hands so he can’t draw anything.” “I don’t have any gadgets for that.” “I have some paralyzing darts.” She handed them to Scott. “Okay, that works.” “So he’s joining for the fight,” observed Peter. “I will,” confirmed Scott. Raidra added, “I also have the antidote in case you accidentally get jabbed with one of those darts.” She gave Scott an antidote vial. “You thought of everything.” “Thank you. I try,” she replied in humble appreciation. Peter announced, “Okay, Groot, Scott, Tristan, Raidra, and Shadow can come.” “Okay!” responded Raidra enthusiastically. Scott cried, “No, Groot is not coming!” “Why not?” asked Shadow. “I don’t want to lose him.” “I can understand that,” Raidra replied sympathetically. “I am Groot,” responded Groot. Peter replied, “Well, I am in charge here, and I say-” “No, I am the one in charge here!” Scott interrupted angrily. “I am Groot!” yelled Groot. “Guys, you’re upsetting him!” Raidra cried. Peter told Scott, “Nope, he’s coming to protect you.” “Fine,” sighed Scott in aggravation. “I am Groot,” added Groot. Scott pulled the finger on Peter. Peter sighed. “I am Groot?” questioned Groot. As Peter got off the ship, Raidra gestured to Groot and asked, “Should I give him some darts and antidote too?” “Not needed,” Peter replied. “Okay.” Referring to Emory, Peter announced, “He’s in the distance.” The others got out. Tristan revealed, “He has a third eye…” “We should try to blind it somehow,” offered Raidra. “Would my chaos power help?” asked Shadow. “No, let’s stick to the plan,” Scott replied. “Distract him and that’s it.” “Okay,” agreed Raidra. “Okay…” Shadow replied reluctantly. Everyone approached Emory. Emory told them, “I was waiting for you. Let me show you my art.” “Your art can go to Hell!” shouted Scott. “Ha! Your words are weak, exactly like you.” “Well, that’s not nice…” commented Raidra. “I am Groot!” threatened Groot. Emory drew characters of the Guardians of the Galaxy and they got off the painting. “Oh, dear…” responded Peter. “WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS!?” asked Scott. Raidra asked, “Shadow, which one do you want to take?” Before Shadow could respond, Scott announced, “I’ll fight myself.” Scott ran to his copy, followed by Groot. Tristan called, “Okay, let’s fight the others.” Raidra fired darts at the Guardian copies, but they just passed through them. “We gotta fight with weapons,” realized Tristan. “Oh, so it’s like that!” Raidra responded in understanding. She threw energy cubes. Peter shot at his version, but he avoided it. Raidra drew her dagger in preparation for an attack. Tristan cut the copy of Groot and he disappeared. “Did you get him?” asked Raidra. “Yes,” replied Tristan. “Good!” She stabbed another member. Drax the Destroyer grabbed Tristan. “OH, SHOOT!” screamed Tristan. Raidra slashed Drax’s arm. Drax fell and vanished. “Thank you,” Tristan told her. “You’re certainly welcome!” she told him. Shadow blocked Gamora, who shouted, “GET OUT OF OUR WAY!” Shadow used his Chaos Emerald to throw a beam at her. She blocked it, but Raidra stabbed her in the forehead and she died. Scott and his copy faced each other. “HOW DARE YOU KILL GROOT!” screamed the copy. “I GOT HIM!” called Scott. Raidra observed, “Now the fake Rocket is really mad!” Yondu Udonta used his homing arrow. It harmed Peter and Shadow, making them unable to fight. “OH, NOT THIS ATTACK!” cried Tristan. Raidra called, “Tristan! Use your sword!” Instead Tristan grabbed the arrow and threw it at Udonta. Udonta died. Raidra responded, “Or that! Whatever works best!” “That other Rocket is a traitor!” claimed the Rocket copy. “What?” asked Shadow. “NO, YOU’RE THE TRAITOR!” Scott answered. “I am Groot!” added Groot. Scott jumped on the other Rocket, but the other Rocket shot him with his laser gun. Scott was hurt, but he could still fight. “I am Groot!” “You a**hole!” Scott cried. Groot grabbed the other Rocket and threw him. Tristan shielded the others. Shadow left the shield and pinned the other Rocket. “Got him!” called Raidra. However, the other Rocket shot Shadow, knocking him unconscious. “Shadow, no!” “Okay, stay in the shield,” Tristan instructed. Raidra looked at Scott. “Scott, it’s up to you!” Scott shot the other Rocket with a machine gun. “Where does he get his weapons at?” asked Tristan. “I have no idea,” answered Peter. “Hobby kits?” offered Raidra. The other Rocket avoided the missiles and burned Groot. Groot burned and died. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” screamed Scott in pain and rage. “That was unexpected…” gasped Tristan. The other Rocket bellowed, “NOW WE’RE EQUAL, YOU SCUM!” Raidra shuddered from the trauma of what just happened. She sadly observed, “He tried to help his friend until the end.” As the Scott grabbed the ashes of Groot, Raidra turned to the other Rocket and screamed, “You’re not even real! Just an inferior painting that creep made! Our Rocket is the best one!” The other Rocket answered, “FOOLS! I AM A PART OF THE REAL GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY!” “How do you know that?” questioned Raidra. “That could just be what Emory made you think!” Scott bellowed, “YOU CALL YOURSELF A GUARDIAN!? YOU KILLED MY FRIEND AND HARMED US!” Raidra agreed, “No real hero would kill an innocent Groot! That’s like killing a mockingbird!” Emory started, “Well, you see, Rocket, that other version of yours is from the original Guardians of the Galaxy, and…” Scott cut him off. “YOU ARE A MONSTER!” Raidra ordered, “Scott! Use those things I gave you!” Scott threw the darts at Emory. Emory’s hands were frozen and he dropped the paint brush. Peter electrocuted both Rockets, then asked, “Now, which one is the real one?” Raidra proposed, “The real one should have real wounds, right? The other is just paint!” Both Rockets stood up. “PETER, DON’T YOU DARE!” threatened Scott. “KILL HIM!” ordered the other Rocket. Peter removed their weapons with his laser gun. Raidra joked, “Another disarming young hero!” “Boo!” shouted Shadow. The other Rocket looked alarmed. “No! What am I supposed to do without my weapons!?” Scott pointed at his copy. “HE IS THE TRAITOR!” “I heard that before…” Peter responded. He turned to the copy. “Can’t fight without weapons? Well, that’s real dumb. My Rocket knows how to fight with his own fists.” “There’s your answer!” noted Raidra. “So fight!” ordered Peter. “But I-” began the other Rocket. “Sure,” replied Scott. Scott ran at the other one and punched him. Then he jumped on him multiple times. Scott turned him and saw that he was the science experiment. Peter looked and started, “Wait, so he is t-” “HE IS THE FREAK!” interrupted Scott in response. “So that’s what Shadow was looking for!” Raidra observed, remembering when they first met. “I will take him down!” announced Scott. Enraged, he pulled out a gun. “No, please, have mercy!” the other Rocker pleaded. “If you kill me, you will kill yourself!” “LIAR!” “It’s true, just think about it! I am a part of you from all other dimensions!” Raidra asked, “Why should we believe you after you killed Groot in cold blood? “He was not the one I knew!” “Killing your Groot and Peter didn’t kill ours. How do you explain that?” “We thought you were about to destroy the universe! Emory told us!” A thought crossed Raidra’s mind. “I just thought of something… maybe a Guardian killing another Guardian can kill Guardians in other dimensions.” Scott glared at his copy. “I STILL WANT TO KILL YOU.” Raidra asked Scott, “Is it because you want to go where Groot went?” Seemingly ignoring Raidra’s words, Scott told his copy, “You are a murderer and a science freak.” Raidra continued, “Dying is acceptable as long as you’re where he is?” Tristan noted, “Well, they do get sent to heck or heaven.” “You don’t deserve to live any longer,” Scott told the fake Rocket. Raidra tried one more time. “Scott… Groot wouldn’t want you to die like this- if he’s telling the truth.” Scott shot the other Rocket in the face, ending its life. Raidra hoped the other Rocket was lying. Peter asked, “Are you okay, Scott?” Scott stole the paint brush and destroyed it. “NO! I’M MELTING!” Emory cried. He melted away. Scott fell on the ground. Peter joined him. “Scott, you can live through this!” Raidra asked, “Tristan… are they…” “We may see,” Tristan told her. Scott announced, “It’s done… I had to kill him.” Peter asked, “Why would you?” Raidra answered, “I see why. He sacrificed himself to stop them, and to avenge Groot.” Scott told them, “Groot wanted revenge, but there is a way to save me.” “What is it?” questioned Raidra. “Grab the DNA of Groot’s ashes.” Peter did it and them the ashes to Scott. Scott continued, “I had no choice but to take DNA away from the other version of mine to make Groot.” “You met before?” asked Raidra. Scott nodded. “I stole his DNA.” He put the ashes into a hypodermic needle with some kind of fluid, then instructed, “Inject it into my forehead, Peter.” “How will this save you?” Peter asked. “Well, my DNA will be fortified and it will be cured.” “That makes sense,” replied Raidra. Peter injected the DNA as instructed, then commanded, “Everyone come here in case of an emergency.” Everyone stood around them. Tristan noted, “This may hurt.” Shadow woke up. He asked, “Did I miss anything?” Scott started to scream in pain. Raidra turned to Shadow, simply replied, “Yeah,” and turned back to watch Scott again. Suddenly they all found themselves at the ship. Gtd explained, “I heard screaming, so I teleported you.” “Thanks, Gtd!” Raidra told him in relief and appreciation. Scott seemed terrified and saw the past of himself & his double. Raidra turned to Tristan and Gtd. “Is there a way to bring Groot back?” “I’m afraid not,” Tristan replied. “We’re lost another one then.” She looked down in sadness and reflected, “He perished helping his friend fight. He died fighting.” Scott woke up with a headache. After a pause he announced, “It is our time to rest.” “Are you okay?” asked Raidra. “I’m okay…” His voice trailed off. “Do you need time alone?” “Yes.” “Okay. We’ll try not to bother you.” Scott went to his office. However, he saw a receipt. Upon reading it, he snarled, “One hundred thousand dollars!? WHAT A BUNCH OF A**HOLES!” Scott got so angry he shot a hole on the ship. He stared at what he had done. Shadow noticed the hole and remarked, “Welp…” Scott sighed. “No worries. I’ll repair it tomorrow.” Previous- Master Souls Revived: Part 15, Rocket Power Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 17, The Forest of Mist Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls